The Red Dress
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Lita looks back at her life with Randy 10 years down the line. please read and review everyone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Randy or Lita

Hey there guys. Before we get into the story I would just like to dedicate this story to my gran, Mary Anderson 1930 – 2006. we'll always miss her.

Ok now on to the story. Thanx to everyone who reviewed Always be mine but especially to Pand, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, ShadowShawnna (I totally agree about Adam btw) and Heart2Handgun. Thanx guys I have the best reviewers in the world. Ok so Lita looks back at her relationship with Randy after 10 years. Flashbacks are in _italics_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Red Dress**

Lita looked at the bright red dress that was hanging in the wardrobe. She had always loved this dress, it matched her hair. She'd bought it 10 years ago and sometimes it amazed her that it still fit, she'd had 3 kids since then. She'd bought this dress for a special date with a legend killer. She smiled as so many wonderful memories came back to her.

_Flashback_

_Lita was in her locker room getting changed out of her wrestling gear. She'd just beaten Candice Michelle, Adam's latest skank. She wasn't jealous, she'd dumped Adam 6 months ago and she couldn't believe she had waited so long to do it._

_Someone knocked on her locker room door. She thought it was probably just Trish, her and some of the other divas were going out clubbing later._

"_Come in" she shouted. It wasn't Trish. Standing in front of her dressed in black trousers and a dark blue shirt that hung perfectly across his broad shoulders with his killer smile and twinkling blue eyes was Randy Orton._

"_Uh hi" he said a little nervously. He stepped into her locker room as she packed her ring gear into her bag. She smiled at him and his heart raced. He'd never known anyone like her before; she was so funny, beautiful and bubbly._

"_What can I do for ya Orton?" she always called him Orton like that, he thought it was cute. She thought he was pretty cute too._

"_Um I um wanted to ask if you um wanted to um go out some time?" he almost hadn't gotten the words out. He looked at her with that little puppy dog face of his._

"_Ok, how about tomorrow night?"_

"_Really? Tomorrow night would be great. I'll pick you up at 7.30"_

"_Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" she watched him leave. She couldn't believe it; she had a date with Randy Orton, the hottest man in the WWE. She headed off to find Trish with a dreamy smile on her face._

_End of Flashback_

Her and Trish had gone shopping the next morning. She didn't think she was going to find anything at first but then they saw it. The dress was long with spaghetti straps and a split that went all the way up her left leg. It was also the brightest red she had ever seen, she knew it was perfect.

They spent the afternoon doing her hair and makeup. They curled her hair and let it hang around her face. Trish had lent her a pair of red strappy stilettos that matched her dress. At 7.30 on the dot Randy knocked on her hotel room door. He had to catch his breath when she opened the door. She looked beautiful with her hair curled around her face and a stunning red dress that clung to her in all the right places.

_Flashback_

_They drove to the restaurant in Randy's silver sports car. She kept looking at him and hoping he wouldn't notice. He looked so handsome; he was wearing a dark suit with a pale blue shirt that matched his eyes. He had just the right amount of gel in his short brown hair. She noticed how perfect all of his features were, he looked like he should be a model or a film star._

_He held the door open for her and pushed her chair in too. She was impressed; he was being a perfect gentleman which surprised her a little considering his 'playboy of the WWE' reputation._

_They talked about everything, what things were like when they were growing up, their families, their friends and their likes and dislikes. Randy took her hand in his; he was amazed how she could be so tough in the ring and still have such delicate little hands. He looked up and his baby blues met her big brown eyes and he knew he was in love. What he didn't know was that she was thinking the same thing._

_She'd never felt anything like this so quickly before, they hadn't even kissed yet. As though he was reading her mind he leaned forward and brushed her cheek with his hand then he kissed her. It was the most amazing kiss she'd ever had._

_They could hardly keep their hands off each other as they drove back to the hotel. She knew she wasn't going to be sleeping in her own room tonight._

_End of flashback_

They'd been inseparable after that date. They started travelling together and spending all of their spare time together then on Valentines Day he proposed to her.

_Flashback_

_Randy had filled their hotel room with red roses and candles. He wanted everything to be perfect. He'd gotten Trish to take Lita out shopping for the afternoon but he knew they'd be back soon. Trish texted him when they got back to the hotel. He put her favourite song on the CD player, it was 'Broken' by Seether, it started playing just as she walked in the door. She was stunned when she saw roses._

"_Randy, did you do all this for me?" she asked him as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him._

"_You like it then?" he asked with one of his stunning smiles_

"_I love it" she kissed him again._

"_Ok, first things first, happy valentines day babe" he handed her a long red velvet box. She opened it and saw a beautiful silver engraved locket. The inscription on it read 'You stole my heart and own my soul. I will love you forever, R'_

"_Randy it's gorgeous" she lifted it out of the box and Randy fastened it around her neck._

"_I have one more present for you but before I give you it I have something to ask you" he took her hand and got down on one knee_

"_Amy Dumas, Lita" he said quickly when he remembered that she hated being called Amy "I have loved you since our very first date. You make me feel like no one ever has before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he could see the tears shinning in her eyes. She threw her arms around him_

"_Yes of course I'll marry you! I love you Randy" she kissed him. He took the ring box out of his pocket; inside it was the biggest diamond ring she had ever seen. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her softly as he picked her up and twirled her around._

"_So where's my valentines present?" her fiancé asked her eagerly_

"_I have to go and put it on" she winked and flashed him a cheeky smile as she disappeared into the bathroom._

_End of flashback_

They got married 6 months later. They had a quiet wedding with all of their family and friends but it was beautiful. Their first baby was born a year later, they named him Randall Orton Jr but everyone called him R.J he was 8 years old now and looked just like Randy. Their only daughter, Kasey-Rose was 5 years old and then there was baby Corey who was 10 months old.

Lita lifted the red dress out of the wardrobe just as her husband walked into the bedroom with little Corey snuggled into him.

"Hey babe, I'm just gonna put Corey to bed" he saw the dress in her hands

"You should wear that for our date tonight, you always look gorgeous in that, well actually you look gorgeous in anything" he kissed the top of her head.

"Randy, do you still love me as much as you did the first time I wore this?"

"I love you more than I did the first time you wore that dress. I fall more in love with you everyday"

She smiled at her husband and started brushing her hair. Even after 10 years they were still mad about each other.


End file.
